blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Suye
Suye General Info *Name(s): Suye, Shuye, Shu-Yin-Wei, Lu-Shin *Titles: God of the Moon, The Keeper of Secrets, The Lord of Shapeshifters, The Seeker of Secrets, Secretseeker, the Lord of Spies *Alignment: NG *Portfolio: Moon, Shapeshifting, Espionage, Information, Stealth *Domains: Celerity, Trickery, Protection *Realm: The Moon (Also Nightlit and Daylit) *Patron of: Spys and Shapeshifters, and those who go unseen, whether they wish to or not. *Cleric Training: Among the various cults and barbarian shapeshifter tribes that worship him, cleric training is simply a matter of connecting. In civilized lands, such as Aradoth, where Suye is barely worshipped as more than a simple shrine god, clerics are simply minor priestesses or priests who feel obligated to tend the shrine. However, his real clerics are found among his people, the Usi-O or Rabbitfolk, and are drawn only from the White Tribe clergy caste, or from the less limited celestial Comet Tribe, who serve him directly on the moon itself. Black and Red tribe Usi-O may become devout worshippers, but they are unable to use his powers as a cleric would. The Straw and Mottled tribes are no longer able to worship him, as they have defected to the Aegis and have been enslaved by the Aegis respectively. Philosophy What you know you can use. Change your form to suit your needs, slip into the shadows and root out all of the secrets others do not want you to know. ALSO: Never betray a spy deliberately. (It is perfectly acceptable that, if he has hurt you or has disrespected Suye's name, to ensure that he is found, so long as you personally do not do the ratting out. Worshippers: Primarily the castes of the Usi-O, as these are his patron mortals. However, shapeshifters worship him as the lord of shapeshifters to an extent and he is paid respect in many temples to Merrasat and Markus (Markus especially) White Tribe Usi-O are the Clergy, but Red Tribe and Black Tribe usi-O often have their own secret methods of prayer and worship. Otherwise, worship of Suye is extremely obscure. Prayers: Spys who know of the lord of spies will pray to him as the situation arises and possibly leave a small offering in the hopes that he will aid them in their endeavors and help them get out of a sticky situation should the need arise. The White Tribe Usi-O pray for guidance, and tend to use flowery language and overwrought extremism such as: “Oh Shu-Yin-Wei, the light that guides us and protects us and reveals that which is hidden, who breaks the chains of existence and allows transcendence of the curse of the single form...” and so on. They also tend to be insane, and their prayers rambling. Red Tribe Usi-O tend to be straightforward and respectful in their prayers, usually not asking for anything, simply stating their gratefulness for the shapeshiftng abilities that the caste was blessed with and thanking him for his protection. Black Tribe Usi-O prayers are a cross between a sharing of information that they have retrieved, and a request to continue to be hidden from sight when they wish it. Comet Tribe Usi-O have no prayers. They simply use their hearts and let their love and devotion act in place of prayer. Before their treachery, Straw Tribe Usi-O prayed as more of a concession to their creator than out of any sort of piety. Their arrogance stood in the way of their spiritual enlightenment. They do, however, respect him and have a sort of love for him as their kin. Before their slavery, Mottled Tribe Usi-O had very simple prayers. Often, it would only consist of gossip, or even just as “Thank you”. They were a simple folk. Rites: Rites to Suye are simple for most of his worshippers, simple offerings, prayers in passing, the like. However, the White Tribe has many overly intricate rituals dedicated to their god. Attitudes (Good and Bad) ::: Good: ::: Curiousity, Espionage, The Sun, The Night, People, People who walk the night, Sneaky people, Shapeshifting (Gods Allied: Merrasat, Markus, Niatha Moraven, Mirael, Nyrevin) ::: ::: Bad: ::: Betrayal (Mostly of his own or among his own), Undead, The Aegis, Secrets that should be kept hidden, Inquisitions (Gods Hated: The Blight Dukes, Daggarth, Doeli, Fuuca, Alyssa) Symbols: : a circle, split into two halves, one pearl white and one iron grey. The circle is bounded by two smaller circles on each side that have the opposing color. Known Relics: Shuye's Scarf: This yellow scarf is very warm and comforting, bringing a sense of confidence to the wearer that grants them a +4 bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Stealth, and Hide checks. The bells on the end ring, but are only audible to the wearer. If the wearer is sneaking, they ring louder and more frequently if someone is close to noticing them, and ring a warning if they are noticed. To outside viewers, the scarf may appear as some other neck garnment. Moonstone amulet: Blessed with Suye's power, the Moonstone amulet allows the wearer to shapeshift into an animal as if using Wild Shape. Silvered Moonstone Blade: This blade is double edged in a sense. On the one hand, if wielded by a shapeshifter, it adds it's damage (as a +3 silvered rapier) to their natural attacks when in shifted form. If wielded against any shapeshifter (anybody who has the shapeshifter template or is in a shape other than their natural one), it deals double damage as if they were vulnerable to its attacks Favored Weapon The Mochi Mallet (1d8 bludgeoning damage, with 10ft reach. Heavy, made of wood) Favored Appearance: He often appears humanoid, like a very human-like Usi-O. He resembles a small boy with rabbit ears, a tousled short-cut mane of pearly or yellowish hair, a rabbit-y nose and rabbit hind feet. He tends to be pale and have a shine to him. He wears a distinctive, long golden scarf with small bronze bells at the tips around his neck and hanging down in two tails. The tails and the tassels of his lavender tunic, embroidered in silver with pictures of clouds, tend to hang in such a way as to mimic the curve of his body as he levitates above the floor of wherever he materializes, as if to cup his body in a bowl curve. His eyes are heterochromatic, one is a brilliant moonstone color and the other has the color and dull shine of iron. He has no apparent pupils. He can also take the form of a small human, elf, or similar humanoid with the hair and heterochromia, but rarely takes the form of an mortal Usi-O. The theory is that he has too much admiration for the more humanoid-seeming gods to not adopt that into his form. Personality: Suye is very childish in many ways, in keeping with his childlike appearance. He likes to act as if he was a mortal child, sometimes, even though he is, of course, very old. He is a god that draws his power from older, stronger gods like Markus and Merrasat, and often finds that in most matters he has to ask for the protection of another god. As such, he is very meek and very willing to speak to mortals on their level, often seeming shy or nervous. Conversations with him are, to the White Usi-O, extremely common. The other Castes cannot seem to hear him directly. His extensive information network, consisting of mortal and planar spies as well as the gods, means that he knows a great deal more than his demeanor lets on, and is a lot sneakier and cleverer than he seems. He often doesn't have the resources at his disposal to act on his information and turn it to his advantage, however. He is a very changeable and unabstract god, and understands mortals at their level.